


Trick or Treat

by Feather Qwill (Feather_Qwill)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Qwill/pseuds/Feather%20Qwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby wants to be a goblin this Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Toby wants to be a goblin this Halloween.

The phantom shudder that runs up her spine when she first sees him all dressed up tells Sarah that this is a Bad Idea, but Toby’s set on it and she doesn’t have the heart to tell him ‘no.’

Everyone they visit is in costume this year, even Batty Betty who calls it the devil’s sport; every costume is more elaborate, more convincing, than the one before.

“Just this one last house,” she tells Toby as she knocks on a door she’s never seen before.

The door swings open, and it’s too late. Inside is nothing but stairs: an impossible room. Sarah looks down at the grinning creature holding her hand.

She knows better than to turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> end.


End file.
